Yeah right
by LilAmy-chan
Summary: Sonic really thinks he can take care of something, let alone a child. Well we (Or I) give him a chance to prove it. Does he screw up? Or does he do what he is suppose to. Cute story Please Review. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, dont own characters, Why would I own them? I mean I am not even near politics and gaming. I write stories. Period.  
  
A/n: I decided to make a cute story for once, cut out the drama and adventure for once. This is a Sonic/Becky fic ^-^ Set in the present time so no one will be confused.  
  
________________  
  
"You really think you can take care of a girl???" Amy said. "Yeah! Whats so hard, its just a girl..."Sonic replied. "Ha! Yeah right, this is a living this Sonic, not a toy doll." Amy said, unsure if she should leave her precious child with Sonic. "Oh comon, you're telling me I can't take care of my own flesh and blood?" "Ok fine Sonic." Amy hug and kissed her child and left. ______  
  
"Ahh TV time!" Sonic said as he sat down.  
  
"Daddy, I have to go." Becky said hoping up and down. She had pink bunny pajamas on with the footings and the ears.  
  
((AWWWW!!!!))  
  
"Go where?" Sonic asked her, he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"I have to go DADDY!!!" She wailed.  
  
"Where?!?!?!"  
  
"To the bathroom!" She said.  
  
"Oh...its the next door in the right." Sonic said not even taking his eyes from the screen.  
  
"But daddy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mommy always helps me." She replied.  
  
"Help you do what?" Sonic asked, confused.  
  
"DADDY!!! I got to go!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Sonic picked her up and put her in the bathroom.  
  
"There." He said as he closed the door and went back to the couch.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Now what?" Sonic said as he turned to his daughter.  
  
"I need a change of clothes." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no...." Sonic replied. 'Why isn't this girl potty trained?' He took her to her room and changed her to her other pair of pajamas which was a pink fuzzy bear pajamas with the footings and the ears.  
  
((AWWWWW!!!!!)  
  
He went back to the couch to watch his action show.  
  
"Daddy." The girl watched up to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I color?"  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out kiddo." He said  
  
She smiled and pulled out the ketchup and mustard bottle, waslking away happily. _______________  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Daddy, daddy! I made a picture, I want you to see it!" She squealed with joy as she tugged at her fathers shoe.  
  
"Wait,....ok the commmercial is on." Sonic followed her into the kitchen. Thats when his jaw dropped and he knew how much trouble he was going to be in when Amy gets home.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" He screamed  
  
There were drawings of circles, squares and any other shape imaginable with ketchup, mustard, and mayonaise.  
  
"Daddy what does shit mean?" The girl asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh man!" Sonic got a rag and tried to clean off all the horrible marks on the walls.  
  
There was a knock on the door, but Shadow came in without permission. He looked straight ahead to see his idiot of a friend with a mop cleaning the walls, while his kid was going into the fridge and getting a hersheys chocolate sryup.  
  
She turned and saw Shadow.  
  
"Uncle Shadow!!" She ran up to him as he picked her up.  
  
"What does shit mean?" She asked him as he looked aw-struck at her.  
  
"Man Sonic, I didn't know you teach your kid bad words." He smirked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Done! Finally...I don't...it just came out of nowhere." Sonic said as he put the rags in the garbage and went back to the couch.  
  
"Sheesh, then you wonder why the kid is making such a mess. She needs fun, hello!"  
  
"Oh yeah? She's has a bag full of toys in her room! She can just go and have a fuzzy island tribe with those things..."  
  
"No wonder I had to come here. You don't even know how to take care of your own daughter. Thats just pathetic!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!?! Lets see if you can do it Mr. Mom!!!"  
  
"I can, its so easy. Its like baby sitting you. And I do that so many times, you get into a lot of trouble and baby sitter Shadow has to rescue baby Sonic from everything." he taunted. He walked into Becky's room with Becky in his arms.  
  
2 minutes later.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow ran out with his hair green. Becky crawled out with a Die-it-yourself- bottle and scissors.  
  
"My hair!!! My beautiful Hair!!! GREEN!!!!" He jumped on Sonic with fear.  
  
"Get her away from me!!! Shes such a hellion!!!"  
  
"Shadow, she's just a baby remember?" Sonic said with annoyance.  
  
"Can you get off me." Sonic asked but he just let go of Shadow.  
  
________  
  
"Becky no!!!!! Not my hair!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed as she poured the die-it-yourself bottle on his head.  
  
"Thats it!!" Sonic and Shadow started to chase Becky with a sick look on their faces.  
  
Amy opened the door to see two green haired hedgehogs chasing a little baby hedgehog covered in Cholcolate Syrup and Wip cream.  
  
"STOP THE MADNESS!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The three just started to ran all over the place and Becky stopped to see who was at the door. She ran up to her mother and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hi Mommy!!! I missed you so much!!! daddy and Shadow didn't know how to help me so I had an accident, and they let me color and they let me make a pool in the bathroom!!" She smiled.  
  
"They what?!?!" Amy looked at her.  
  
"Oh yeah, mommy what does shit mean?"  
  
"SONIC!!!!!"  
  
_________________  
  
The end, okay so it was a bit crappy, but I liked it. See ya in the next!  
  
-LilAmychan 


End file.
